We Can Explore the World
by ColorTheWarriorCatsFan223
Summary: My version of Android 17 and Android 18's backstory. After being caught breaking into a store, young Lapis (later Android 17) decides to run away from home, dragging his twin sister Lazuli (later Android 18) a long with him. Aiming to explore the world, he doesn't count on running into a certain scientist who will change those plans forever. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue: Running Away

"Come on Lazuli, It's not that hard!" A young boy called, legs dangling off the top of a large brick wall he'd managed to climb all the way up.  
Lazuli, the boy's twin sister, looked up at him. "..I'm not sure about this, Lapis..." She muttered. "Shouldn't we be home by now, it's getting late."

"It's okay, mom's used to use getting home late. Come on up!" Lapis stood up, smirking. Lazuli sighed. "Alright, if you say so." She grabbed on the one of the uneven bricks her brother had used to climb the brick wall, and made her way up.  
After she was about halfway up, she made the mistake of looking down. She gulped. "Uhm.. L- Lapis, I'm not sure I can do this..."

"Sheesh, Lazuli! It's not even that high!" Lapis called from the top, looking down at his sister. "But what if I fall?" Lazuli asked, still looking at the long drop down.  
"You're not gonna fall! Just focus on climbing!" Lapis called from the top, sounding annoyed.

Lazuli, feeling quite nervous, forced herself not to look down and continued climbing. "Lapis! It really is a long way up." She was a little more than halfway up, and she was nearly six feet off the ground.  
It was making her very nervous- She really wasn't sure if she could make it to the top.

"Lazuli, you're ridiculous! It didn't take half as long for me to get up here! Keep climbing." Lapis called from the top.  
Lazuli stayed silent for a moment, staring at the ground. "...Lapis, can I just got back down?" She asked him.

"No! Keep climbing!" Lapis called from the top. "It's not that high!"  
"Speak for yourself!" Lazuli called back up to him, climbing up just a little higher. She screeched, as one of the bricks broke.  
She quickly grabbed onto another one, eyes widening. "L- Lapis... I'm scared, I'm going back down." She took a step back down.

"Come on Lazuli! Don't wimp out now! You're almost there." Lapis called to his twin, looking down at her from the top of the brick wall.  
Lazuli gulped, and took a few steps up. Finally she grabbed onto the top of the brick wall, then screeched as one of the bricks she had her foot on broke off.

Lapis grabbed her, and helped her the rest of the way up. She sat there, panting for a moment, before standing up- She was ontop of a large brick building.  
"Should we really be up here?" She asked, glancing at Lapis. "Nobody's even allowed near this place at night, especially not ontop of it."

"Oh come on, nobody'll ever know." Lapis turned, still looking back at his sister, and took a few steps forward.  
"Follow me." He walked to the other side of the building, Lazuli following reluctantly behind. Lapis lead them to a vent, leaning down and pointing down it.

"We can get in from here." He told her, smirking. "...Lapis, isn't that breaking in!?" Lazuli looked at him, bewildered.  
"Don't worry Lazuli, nobody'll ever know." He got the top off the vent and slipped into it. Lazuli was very reluctant, but she realized she had no choice.

She followed her twin brother into the vent, crawling after him. He sat at the very end, pushing out the other door, and climbing into the building.  
The building was actually a Grocery Store that they visited quite often during the daylight hours. Welsh Grocery, a large supermarket that sold all types of things.

Lapis, whistling, made his way to the back of the store and started looking at different knick knacks and gadgets.  
"Lapis, we shouldn't be doing this.." Lazuli whispered, walking up to join her brother. "It'll be fine!" Lapis replied, grabbing a gun off the shelf and attaching it to his pants.  
"Lapis! What're we gonna tell mom!?" Lazuli asked, worriedly. "She's used to us being out this late." Lapis replied, grabbing a thing of bullets.

"Not about that, don't you think she's gonna ask where you got a gun from?" Lazuli asked. "I'll just tell her some dude gave it to me." Lapis replied.  
"Like she'll believe that!" Lazuli replied, crossing her arms. "She might! How does Wakomi Zaturza sound for a name?" Lapis asked.  
"..It sounds ridiculous." Lazuli replied, huffing. "Where'd you even get that from?"

Lapis shrugged. "It was the first name that came to my mind." He snickered a bit, grabbing a wallet from the top shelf.  
Then, the door opened. "You're sure you left the keys in here?" A man asked- The owner of the store, John Welsh.

"Yes, I'm sure." A woman's voice replied. "..Mom! Hide." Lapis grabbed his sister and dragged her into a dark corner of the store.  
"Hey... Why's the door to the vent on the floor?" Mr. Welsh picked up the door. "And are those footprints!? Somebody broke in!"

"Well whoever it was is surely gone now?" The woman replied, looking at Mr. Welsh from what she was doing.  
"The footprints lead this way.. Hm.." He tracked the footprints to the shelf the two children had been at. "One of my guns is missing!"

Then, he saw the footprints leading into a corner. "There, they _are_ still here!" He stomped over to the corner, and roughly pulled Lapis and Lazuli out.  
"Hey, aren't these your twins!?" Mr. Welsh looked at the woman. "Yes, they are!" The woman exclaimed.

"Lapis, Lazuli, explain yourselves!" The woman put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing. The man let them go.  
"...I'm sorry mom, it was my fault, I decided to break in..." Lapis replied. "I thought it would be fun..."

"Lazuli, is this true?" Their mother looked at the girl. "...Yes mom..." Lazuli replied. "I had nothing to do with it! I wanted to go home."  
"Come on Lapis, lets go home right away! You too Lazuli!" Their mom grabbed Lapis by the arm, and practically had to drag him home.

"Please don't tell dad.." Lapis muttered, looking up at their mom. "Oh you'd better bet I'm going to tell your father! And he won't be happy either!" Their mother replied, shouting.  
Lazuli stayed quiet as they walked home, on the verge of crying. When they got home, she was locked in her room while her parents dealt with Lapis.

She could still hear the yelling and screaming coming from downstairs, and it was driving the young girl out of her mind.  
A few minutes later, their dad shoved Lapis into the room. The boy was bleeding from his arm, where he'd obviously been hit with something.

"Lapis, are you okay?" Lazuli, who had been laying in her bed, sat up. "I'm okay, but I'm getting quite tired of how our parents treat us! They overreact over every little thing!" Lapis replied, shouting.  
"I'd hardly call this overreacting, Lapis. You broke into a store and stole a gun for goodness sakes!" Lazuli replied. "You've got to understand the severity of that."

"..." Lapis didn't reply. "Lazuli, I want to go somewhere." He walked to the window and opened it.  
"You mean like.. run away!?" Lazuli's eyes widened. "But that's crazy!"  
"Come on Lazuli, wouldn't you like to see other places other than just this city?" Lapis looked back at his twin, smirking.

"Well, maybe." Lazuli got up and joined Lapis at the window. "But this city's pretty interesting." She looked at him, grinning.  
"Oh come on, Lazuli! There's a lot more out there than just this city!" Lapis tossed a rope out the window and tied to a small tree, sliding down it.  
Lazuli reluctantly followed. "I guess so, Lapis... But mom and dad will be so worried!" She argued, following after her twin brother.

"They can worry." Lapis shrugged. "I don't care." He crossed the road, Lazuli following slightly after him. "You can't mean that!" She yelled at him.  
"I do." Lapis replied, still smirking. "I don't care what they think. We'll be fine on our own! Right, Lazuli?" He glanced back at her.

"I.. guess so." Lazuli replied, still very unsure about this. "Well I _know_ so!" Lapis jumped over the fence that marked the end of the city limits.  
"But.. Where are we going?" Lazuli asked. "Everywhere!" Lapis whirled around, his smirk turning into a full on grin. "We're going to explore!" 


	2. Chapter 1: New Places, New Trouble

Two years had passed since Lapis and Lazuli had left their hometown, and they had come across another small town somewhere out in the middle of nowhere, far away from where they'd at one point called home.  
The two of them had both been 14 when they'd left, and now they were more around 16. They'd grown quite a bit, but their personalities were the same as ever.

Lapis was adventures and quite rebellious, always doing something to get the pair in trouble. Lazuli however was still the fairly good one, and missed her parents even more each day since they'd left them behind.  
She'd finally accepted the fact that they'd probably never go back home, and she had a feeling that even if they did, their parents wouldn't be to happy to see them after what they'd done since they'd left.

Lapis was quite set on exploring the whole entire world, although at this point they still had a long way to go before that happened. Lazuli was still skeptical about the venture, although she'd pretty much decided that there was no use in arguing with her brother about it.  
Lapis was stubborn, if he decided to do something, there was no way anyone would be able to talk him out of it.

She was slightly worried about her twin brother, who had grown into even more of a daredevil than he'd been as a child.  
A couple of weeks back some kid had challenged Lapis to an old style gunfight, and he had gladly accepted.  
Lapis had won the battle, but that still wasn't very comforting to Lazuli, seeing as Lapis had ended up killing the person who had challenged him.

Right now Lapis was inside a store, while Lazuli was sitting outside on a bench waiting for him. At one point a woman came up and asked her if she was lost.  
"Uh, no. My brother's inside, I'm just waiting for him." Lazuli replied, and the woman nodded and went about her own business. Lapis came out a few minutes later, not even looking at her, and tossed her a pearl necklace.  
Lazuli looked at it, and put it on. "...Thanks...?" She didn't bother asking where he'd gotten it from- He'd probably stolen it either from the store or someone inside the store.

He'd been doing a lot of that lately, and she wasn't too happy about it. She liked the necklace, but she'd rather have gotten it in a legal way. They were in enough trouble already without adding onto it even more.  
"You coming?" Lapis stopped at the edge of the road, looking back at her. "Yeah, I'm coming."

She got up and followed him, watching as he put some more bullets in his gun. When he was done, he headed towards the side of town that was made up mainly of houses.  
She stayed silent as he climbed the fence to a house, where everyone seemed to be asleep. "What are you doing?" She finally asked, as he headed towards a car sitting in the driveway.

"Stealing a car." Lapis replied, not even looking back at her. "Aren't we in enough trouble already? Do we really need a car that badly?" Lazuli asked, annoyed.  
"Oh come on Lazuli, you're going to get tired of walking eventually. And as for me I already have." Lapis replied, taking a safety pin out of his pocket and picking the lock on the car.

"How are you going to get it to start anyway?" Lazuli asked, leaning against the open driver's side door. "Simple." Lapis took a key out from under the floor mat.  
"Spare key." He smirked, starting the car and unlocking the passenger door. "Get in, Lazuli."

She sighed, and walked over to the other side of the car. "I hope you know what you're doing, Lapis." She said, opening the door and sitting down in the passenger seat.  
She buckled the seat belt, and Lapis closed his door. "Of course I do." He slammed on the gas pedal, and went speeding out of the yard.

"Whoa!" Lazuli closed her eyes, sliding down as far as she could in the seat as her twin went zooming down the road at a speed way way way over the speed limit.  
"Lapis please don't crash." She murmured, opening her eyes again. "I'm not gonna crash." Lapis replied, still smirking, as he turned a corner.

"Sure you won't!" Lazuli face palmed, as he went speeding out of the city limits of town and onto a highway. "Lets see.. Ginger Town, 50 miles. Want to go there, Lazuli?" Lapis glanced at her.  
"...Sure, I guess." Lazuli replied, sitting up straight again. "Alright!" Lapis' smirk got wider as he sped down the road in the direction of the town.

Lazuli watched out the window as they drove, and happened to glance at the side mirror on her side and saw a strange white van with a logo that read 'RR' in red letters on the side directly behind them.  
 _Is that guy following us?_ She thought. _No, that's ridiculous._ She quickly dismissed the thought, then she had another.  
"Lapis. What does 'RR' stand for?" She asked, glancing at her twin brother. "I don't know, railroad?" He replied, sarcastically.

"What _else_ does it stand for?" Lazuli replied, sounding quite annoyed. "I have no idea." Lapis told her. "Why?"  
"There's a van behind us that has a logo that says 'RR' on the side." She replied.  
"Still could mean railroad. It might be someone that works for the railroad company." Lapis replied, in a tone that dared her to dispute his logic.

She rolled her eyes, but replied much more calmly than she wanted to.  
She didn't want to start something with her brother. "No, it doesn't look like the railroad logo. Hm." She looked back at the van, and noticed that it was an old man driving.  
 _I'll have to remember that._ She thought, then turned back so that she was looking out the windshield.  
She briefly fell asleep, and then woke up a while later as her brother exclaimed:

"Ginger Town, City Limits!"


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble at Every Turn

Lazuli sighed, wandering down he sidewalk one night in Ginger Town. Her twin brother was inside of a store, doing who knows what.

 _Probably stealing some other nick-knack he thinks we need._ She liked some of the stuff her brother had given her, like the ear rings she was currently wearing, but they were getting more and more infamous for being criminals.

Lapis didn't seem to mind, she'd even go as far as to say he liked it.

But she hated it, she didn't like being thought of as a criminal. They'd practically been running from the police ever since they'd gotten into the town.

They were on the top most wanted list in Ginger Town, and she figured it was quite likely they'd be on the top most wanted list in the state, or maybe even in the country, before long.

A police officer had shot the motor of their car about a week earlier, so they were stuck traveling on foot again. At least until Lapis decided to steal another car, which she figured would be very soon. She didn't mind walking all that much, unless it was extremely hot, but Lapis was becoming a lunatic about cars.

She leaned against a building, looking out at the town. There was a bar across the street, with people sitting outside on various benches, drinking and chatting. She gasped, as a woman pointed her out to a police officer that was sitting, drinking a beer outside the bar.

"Hey, you there!" He called out, looking at her. "You're one of those runaways that's been robbing stores around town!" He got up and took off running towards her, hand on his pistol.

She turned, and took off running at a fast speed. "Stop, you're under arrest!" The police officer's voice rang out from behind her. She tried to go faster, to no avail. "Stop, or I'll shoot!"

She continued running, and running, picking up speed just a little bit.

Then a gunshot echoed out, and she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She ran into an abandoned factory building, slamming the door behind her.

She quickly pushed as many boxes as she could up against the door, and then collapsed, leaning against them. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, before she decided she needed to find out how badly hurt she actually was.

She felt a throbbing pain in her shoulder where she'd been shot. She took the small pair of scissors she always kept in her pocket out, and cut off the sleeve of her shirt.

Blood was pouring at a massive rate out of the wound and pooling on the ground below her. She tied the cut off sleeve around the wound as tightly as she could, hoping that it would stop the bleeding, at least until she could do something better about it.

The police officer was pounding on the door, and she knew the boxes wouldn't hold forever.

The girl got up, and began searching for another way out of the building.

 _Eureka! A back door._ She thought, spotting another door on the back of the building. She quickly walked over to the door, opened it, and took off running across the city.

She was totally lost, she'd never been in that part of Ginger Town before and it was very very dark. She knew she had to keep going, or the police would find her and either arrest her or kill her while they were trying to arrest her.

And wanted to avoid both of those options. The part of Ginger Town she was in was full of punks. Mostly men, and those men were giving her weird looks.

It was making the 16-year old very very uncomfortable. She looked straight ahead, darting down the street at a fairly fast speed.

Suddenly, a young man cut her off. He had short-cut black hair with streaks of red, and looked to be around her age, maybe a little older.

"Uhm.. Hello..." Lazuli went around him, feeling very uneasy about the situation. The man stopped her. "What's your name?"

"...Why should I tell you?" The girl replied, getting brave. She turned around and looked the boy right in the eye. "I don't trust you."

"I demand you tell me your name, now!" The boy pulled out a knife. She quickly grabbed the knife out of his hand and put it in her pocket.

He proceeded to pull out a gun. "Tell me your name now or you'll regret it!" He shouted. And then, there was a gunshot from behind them.

The man fell down, and Lazuli stumbled to the side, eyes wide. She turned, and saw her twin brother standing there, smirking.

She sighed in relief. "I could have used you sooner, but I'm glad you showed up." She walked over to him, hugging him tightly.

"I'll take that as a thanks." Lapis got loose from his sister, still smirking. "How'd you get this far into Ginger Town anyway?" He asked.

"A woman pointed me out to a police officer, I ran. I got inside of an old factory building, went out the back door, and ended up here." She explained. "I got shot in the shoulder by the police officer, it's bleeding a lot and I can't get it to stop." She added, noticing that blood had soaked it's way through the piece of cloth she'd tied around her wound.

Lapis sighed. "Come on, lets get back to the other side of town and I'll check it out." He turned, putting his pistol back in his belt.

She followed her brother, glancing back every now and then to make sure no one had been stupid enough to try and follow them.

"Lapis, what would that guy have done to me if you hadn't shown up when you did?" Lazuli asked, blinking. "He probably would have shot you." He replied.

"What if I'd agreed to tell him my name?" She asked, casting another wary glance behind her. "..." Her brother didn't reply right off, just smirked. "Just be glad I showed up when I did. You wouldn't have wanted to find out." He told her.

"..O..kay then?" Lazuli blinked, and followed her twin brother into a store that was supposed to be closed for the night, but he'd broken into it.

 _Wait, isn't that how we got into this in the first place? Him breaking into a store?_ She thought, remembering the events that had happened several years earlier.

"Sit down." He ordered her, pointing at a chair and then walking over to a shelf. She hated taking orders from Lapis, especially when he ordered her like that.

But, she decided that she would rather not argue with her brother had that particular moment, and did as he said.

After browsing shelves for some time, and stuffing different items into his pocket, Lapis finally walked back over to her.

He pulled the piece of cloth off of her wound, wadding it up and tossing it into a trash can on the other side of the room.

He pulled out a bandage from his pocket and wrapped it around the wound several times. "There." He smirked. "That should do for now." He turned, and walked back over to a shelf.

She just sat there, watching him, until eventually she managed to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Rampaging Cattle

Lazuli woke up rather suddenly, after feeling something hit her in the back of the head. "What the.." She stood up, and turned around.

Lapis was standing there with a slingshot and a bunch of water balloons, his classic devious smirk on his face. "Lapis! I'm gonna kill you for that." Lazuli huffed.

"Come on, we need to go before the manager comes to open the store." Lapis didn't reply to her comment, just put the slingshot in his pocket and picked up the bucket of water balloons.

"Why the hell are you bringing that with us?" Lazuli asked. Lapis shrugged. "Who knows, we might need them at a later time." He walked out the door.

Lazuli rolled her eyes, and followed him out. "Lapis, isn't that going to get too heavy for you to carry?" She caught up with her twin, looking at him. "If it does, I'll make you carry it." He replied, smirking.

"Oh no you won't!" She glared at him. "You brought it, you carry it."

Lapis huffed and tossed a water balloon at her, and then continued walking. She muttered something under her breath, lagging just behind him. She had temporarily forgotten about the wound in her arm, but now she couldn't help but notice it as it was stinging like crazy.

She sighed, and untied the bandage that Lapis had tied around it. The bleeding had stopped, but the wound was quite deep and would probably leave a scar.

She looked up, and notice Lapis had climbed on top of a building using a ladder, and was tossing water balloons at random people passing by on the side walk.

She followed her brother up, and sat down next to him. "Do you want to draw attention to us? Someone's bound to recognize us and alert the authorities." She glared at him as she spoke.

"I don't care about a bunch of stupid police officers." Lapis replied, smirking. "I can deal with them easily." He tossed a water balloon, and then quickly shot it with his gun. He put the gun back in his belt, and then looked at Lazuli.

Lazuli rolled her eyes. "Sure you can." She looked back down at the city, watching different couples pass by with their children. She remembered a time when she was those children.

She quickly shook the depressing thoughts out of her mind, sighing. She had other things to worry about.

Like, for one, how she was ever going to get the bullet out of the wound in her arm. She hadn't really thought about it until now, but now that was starting to get to her.

She started to ask Lapis about it, but decided not to. He tended to have crazy ideas. "I'll just figure it out myself." She muttered, only loud enough for herself to hear.

Her twin was still tossing water balloons at the people on the street, snickering his head off. "Having fun?" She asked him, sounding quite annoyed.

"Yup." He replied, not even looking at her. His smirk got even bigger. She just scoffed, and stood up. She walked to the other end of the building, looking out across what seemed to be an open, empty field.

Well, not quite empty. There were cows scattered out across the field- At closer examination, she noticed that there was an electric fence around the cow pasture.

And the gate was actually right below her. "Hm." She jumped down, examining the gate. "Weird, it's unlocked." She opened the gate.

She realized walking into a huge field full of cows by herself probably wasn't a good idea, but she did it anyway. She was slightly interested as to why the gate was unlocked.

She noticed a trampled farmer's hat laying in the grass. She picked it up, looking over it a couple of times, before setting it back down.

"That's strange..." She kept walking, until she started noticing what looked like torn clothes with traces of blood laying in the grass.

She had a really bad feeling about this. But still, she kept walking. She would have gone back by now, but something was pulling her on.

After awhile, she found a person laying in the grass, apparently trampled by the cows. She gasped, and jumped back, falling into the grass. "Oh dear God..." She whispered.

She stared for a minute, before looking up at the cows- They were all still peacefully grazing. She looked back down at the trampled farmer, unsure what to do.

"Lapis!" She called back to her brother, although she knew good and well he couldn't hear her from that distance. She sighed, and looked at the farmer again. He was dead, she knew that much.

She got up, and slowly took a few more steps closer. The closer she got the more she realized how mutilated the farmer was.

"He must have been dragged all the way here..." She whispered, blue eyes wide. She realized she didn't want to get any closer, and stopped.

She heard a noise, and looked up- The cows were coming closer. For that moment, they were moving at a normal speed, but Lazuli still freaked out. "Ah!" She screamed, and started running.

And that, of course, made the cows start running. She ran faster, until she was safely out the gate. She slammed the gate shut, and then climbed up on top of the building with her brother again.

"You look shaken up, what happened?" Lapis glanced at her. "There's a cow pasture behind us, the gate was unlocked so I went in. I- I found a farmer, trampled and mutilated.." She whispered.

Lapis blinked, staring at her. "Man, the cows must have been mad." He commented. "Yeah, no kidding." She glanced back, only to see the cows breaking out of the cow pasture and into the city.

"Oh, god." She stared. "That could be a problem." She watched, as the cows rampaged the city.

People ran for shelter, some were trampled by the cows trying to get there. "This is more interesting than hitting people with water balloons!" Lapis smirked.

Lazuli hit him over the hit with her hand, glaring at him. "Ow.." He whispered. The cows continued trampling people in the city, while others ducked into buildings.

Lazuli stared down at the city, absolutely horrified by the scene taking place below. Lapis, however, seemed to be enjoying it.

That worried Lazuli. A lot. She was starting to wonder if he was going to become a serial killer in the very near future. She certainly hoped not.

"Lapis... This is awful. And it's partially my fault for leading the cows to the gate." She whispered, just loud enough for her brother to hear.

"Are you kidding? This is like watching a movie!" Lapis grinned. "Too bad I didn't steal a camera."

She hit her brother over the head with her hand, again. Much harder this time. "Lapis! How could you say that!? People are being killed. Children even." She looked back at the city.

Lapis stayed silent after that, but still kept his eyes glued on the city. Before long the rampaging cows had vanished into the distance, somewhere else in the city.

"Come on, Lapis, we need to see what those cows did to the place!" Lazuli climbed down from the building onto the street, gazing around.

People laid trampled in the street, and others were just beginning to emerge from houses. Lapis followed his sister down, staying just behind her.

"Oh my god.." Lazuli whispered. Now she truly understood what had happened to the farmer she'd found trampled in the cow pasture.

"I knew those cows were trouble when that farmer first brought them here!" An old man yelled from somewhere further down the street.

"Agreed!" Someone else shouted. "Nobody's seen the farmer for days! People've been speculating he was murdered by rioters!" Someone else shouted.

"Actually.." Lazuli started.

"I found him in the cow pasture, he was trampled by the cows. It's partially my fault the cows got loose, I wandered into the cow pasture and they chased me back to the gate." She admitted. "So much for not drawing attention to ourselves.." Lapis appeared next to her.

She didn't reply, just watched as people gathered around them. "Hey!" A young woman stepped out, she looked to be a few years older than Lapis and Lazuli.

"Are you those two rebel kids that ran away from home? The ones I've been hearing about?" The woman pointed out. Lapis put a hand on his gun.

"Don't you dare, don't you think you've caused us enough trouble already?" Lazuli gave him a dangerous glare. Lapis huffed, crossing his arms. "Fine."

"Yeah, that's us." Lazuli admitted, turning towards the woman. Lapis started to say something, but he quickly shut up after Lazuli glared at him again.

"My name is Lazuli, this is my twin brother Lapis." She motioned towards the boy as she spoke. "We didn't mean to cause so much trouble, things got out of hand rather quickly." She explained.

It was the truth too, she hadn't wanted all of this from the start. Hell, she hadn't even wanted to leave home, but her brother had dragged her a long.

"I understand, but you realize you're going to be in a lot of trouble for all you've done." The woman who had pointed them out replied.

"You will probably get punished harsher than your sister," The woman turned towards Lapis. "Because from what I've heard you were the instigator."

Lapis just huffed. As if on que, police officer pushed through the crowd and surrounded the two teenagers, arresting them.

"Alright, come on." One of the officers had to practically drag Lapis, while Lazuli came willingly. She sat down in the back of the police car, sighing.

Her brother had to be pushed in, and that action caused him to slam into Lazuli. She scooted to the side and looked out the window, at the rather destroyed looking town.

She was really feeling bad about what she'd done. She glanced at Lapis, who looked very annoyed to say the least. She had a feeling he didn't regret what he'd done at all.

Her twin had become quite the rebel since they'd ran away. Lazuli was worried about him, worried about what was going to become of him due to the fact he had been the instigator for most of what had happened to the two of them.

What the two of them didn't know, was that the worst was yet to come..


End file.
